


Promises We Never Get To Keep

by Mal_not_Otto



Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: F/M, I have a headache can't tag whoops, Non-Canonical Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mal_not_Otto/pseuds/Mal_not_Otto
Summary: He wanted to wrap his arms around her, to hold her in an embrace. He couldn't move his arms, though. He was too tired.He just needed to rest.
Relationships: Wing Fanchu/Shelby Trinity
Kudos: 2





	Promises We Never Get To Keep

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda lazy but eh have it. I plan on doing a better Wing death fic later on.

Wing sat slumped against the wall, his hand over a wound in his stomach. He stared at the body of his attacker. He shot the man dead shortly after getting shot.

He leaned his head back, trying to control his breathing. 

He felt so tired already. He still had time before he bled to death, though. Time to be found.

Was it cold when him and the others came into the building? Maybe he noticed just then because he was not up and fighting. Because he had time to notice it. 

He knew the others would find him soon. Right?

They had to.

They were probably looking for him at that moment. Soon he would see them coming through the door. He knew it.

_They'll find me. They will. They're looking. They'll find me. Maybe I can rest until then._

He looked down at the blood puddling around him. He was slowly losing hope. There was too much blood. He wouldn't be found in time.

What would the others do if they found him? What if they didn't? Would they just leave him?

Panic started to set in as he realized that there was a slim chance of survival. As he realized he may never see the light of day again.

That he may never see his friends again.

He looked away from the puddle and rested his head against the wall. He felt so tired.

 _So… so tired_.

Maybe he was just overreacting. Maybe he needed to rest for a bit. He would be back home once he woke up.

He closed his eyes, letting the exhaustion take over.

_I just need to sleep._

His eyes shot open when he heard a yell. He looked over to see Shelby running towards him.

"WING!" Shelby screamed, kneeling next to him. She was so blurry, he couldn't read her expression.

"Shel… you came for me." He said with a small smile.

"Of course I did. We were all looking for you. Just stay with me until the other two find us, alright?" Shelby sounded so scared.

"Shel…" he felt so weak. He could barely keep his head up, "I need to rest."

"NO!" She yelled, startling him a bit "Stay with me! It's ok! It'll be ok!"

"Shel…" He reached out for her. She grabbed his hand, holding it tightly. "Shel I'm tired…"

"I know Big Guy, just please! Stay awake!" He could hear tears choking up her voice.

Why was she so scared? He just needed to rest, "Just let me rest, ok? Just for a bit."

His eyelids felt so heavy. He couldn't keep his eyes open.

"WING STAY AWAKE!" Shelby yelled, shaking him, "NO! STAY AWAKE!"

He felt her pull him into a hug. He could feel her body shake as she cried. 

"STAY AWAKE! DON'T LEAVE ME! NOT AGAIN!"

He wanted to wrap his arms around her, to hold her in an embrace. He couldn't move his arms, though. He was too tired.

He just needed to rest.

"I'll wake up soon. I promise." He said as he closed his eyes. "I promise…"

The last thing he heard was her screaming his name, begging him to stay awake. 

He promised he would wake up. 

He promised her.

Seems he's not the best at keeping promises, though.


End file.
